Mountain Sector
The Mountain Sector is a sector of Lyoko on Code Lyoko. The mountains of the Mountain Sector are shrouded in fog, there is more fog covering the Digital Sea. The sector is filled with moving pieces and narrow pathways. Due to this it can be hard to find towers. In Season 1, the mountains were a different color, being a dull and dark shade of purple. Normally when towers are activated in this territory, Bloks and Hornets guard them because they have the advantage in this territory. Appearances by the Scyphozoa and other monsters have happened as well. Sometimes, when the Lyoko Warriors jump off a platform, they are found in a different part of the sector. This sector was destroyed by Aelita by entering the Code, X.A.N.A. in the way tower in Double Trouble, being the last of the first 4 sectors to survive. Monsters Seen *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Megatank *Tarantula *Scyphozoa Trivia *The mountain sector survived between seasons 4 and 5. *This sector never had a replika shown within the show. It's probable that there was one, as when the Kolossus was first formed, it was shown that there were dozens of replikas. *XANA can control the digital sea, at least in this sector, as he was able to flood it in the episode, Tidal Wave. This may either be an aspect of the Sector Alteration Program or Lyoko's floodgate. *Last sector to be deleted by X.A.N.A.-Aelita using the Code, X.A.N.A.. *The mountain sector got significantly brighter as the series went on from a drab grey colour, to a dark purple to an almost pink bright magenta. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity In Quest for Infinity, the Mountain Sector has numerous puzzles and platforms that must be navigated. Many of the passages and platforms are relatively small, and thus hard to navigate. Krabs are rare in the Mountain Sector due to the geography, but do occur. On the other hand, Hornets are extremely common. Bloks and Kankrelats are as common as they are in the show. Galleries Gallery: Season 1 Lyokodd.jpg|Odd and Yumi try to get to a tower in Zero Gravity Zone. 200px-XANA's_Pulsations.jpg|Pulsations seen in the Mounatin Sector. Dnnjf.png|Aelita covers herself with a barrier from Hornets. Odd 0615.jpg|This Sector is purr''fect for Odd's cat abilites. Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg|Aelita uses a decoy in this Sector. Ulrich still ice cold image 2.png|Ulrich is hit with a Blok's freeze ray in Killer Music. Tumblr m56mqbZiVX1rrozm7o1 500.png|Ulrich first gets frozen in this Sector. Blok about to attack image 1.png|Just about to be hit in the back! Dsgcdf.png|Floating rocks make this Sector very dangerous. Ulrich frozen image 1.png|He remains frozen for a few minutes.. Gravite Zero 368.jpg|Yumi and Odd mourn for Aelita, unaware it was only a decoy. Gravite Zero 269.jpg|Yumi jumps up before throwing one of her fans at a monster. Gravite Zero 268.jpg|One Tessen Fan flies through the Sector at high speed. Gravite Zero 177.jpg|The Sector has very narrow path ways. Odd 0616.jpg|Odd in the Mountain Sector. 36eme dessous 350.jpg|Two Hornets prepare to fire their lasers. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Ulrich and Odd are virtualized. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|Poor Aelita is helpless to save Yumi. 36eme dessous 245.jpg|Yumi catches the side of the rock by an inch. That was close.. Aelitafromtheme.jpg|Aelita calmly meditates. IMG 1237.PNG|Yumi with her fans. Gallery: Seasons 2-4 Triple sot 257.jpg|Yumi is hit with a Megatank's beam! Triple sot 287.jpg|Ulrich uses Super-sprint. Triple sot 298.jpg|Ulrich makes use of the Mountain walls as well. Triple sot 299.jpg|Quite an advantage. Triple sot 296.jpg|The Megatank's beam inches closer and closer.. Triple sot 275.jpg|The beam takes up the entire path, making it impossible to cross. Triple sot 270.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich stay away from the Megatank's laser. Triple sot 279.jpg|Ulrich comes ''too close to almost being hit. Triple sot 003.jpg|Odd has a clear shot at the Bloks while on his Overboard. Triple sot 010.jpg|He also has a great view of the Sector from above. Triple sot 033.jpg|While the others are stuck on the ground. Triple sot 032.jpg|Ulrich protects Aelita from the Scyphozoa. Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi uses her telekinesis powers to launch a large rock at the jellyfish. Triple sot 006.jpg|Aelita is then free to run toward the tower. Triple sot 376.jpg|Seeing through the eye of a Blok. Triple sot 371.jpg|An isolated activated tower seen from afar. Triple sot 365.jpg|A Megatank opening it's armored shell. Triple sot 367.jpg|The activated tower is quite a distance away.. Odds Teleportation-1-.jpg|Odd uses his teleportation here. Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 8.01.37 AM.png|Aelita's Creativity creates a mountain rail for the Overboard. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|X.A.N.A.-William guards the tower. 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg|Season 4 Aelita readies two Energy Fields. XANA 319.jpg|Three Tarantulas fire their lasers rapidly in Revelation. A Great Day Its guns are off image 1.png|Yumi's Tessen Fans slice the Tarantula's guns clean off. Revelation XANA-Ulrich uses Supersprint image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-Ulrich chases after Ulrich. Revelation XANA-Ulrich Supersprint up close image 2.png|He is the first to wield two Katanas. Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png|X.A.N.A.-Ulrich is eventually defeated. Sabotage 023.jpg|A Krab devirtualizes a Warrior. Sabotage 010.jpg|Odd uses his Shield to block attacks. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd fires at Ulrich repeatedly. Equal in speed.png|Ulrich and X.A.N.A.-Ulrich race on the Mountain Sector's thin path. Sabotage 022.jpg|Odd is the first to be glitched in Sabotage. Sabotage 020.jpg|Ulrich is unable to move and is then hit by a Tarantula's laser. Sabotage 026.jpg|About to through her fans in Sabotage. Sabotage 007.jpg|Yumi is hit. Sabotage 009.jpg|Odd fires a Laser Arrow while Ulrich races around the Tarantula. Sabotage 028.jpg|Yumi is surrounded by Krabs while glitched up.. Sabotage 029.jpg|She is then devirtualized. Sabotage 024.jpg|Three vs one.. Not a fair fight. Sabotage 008.jpg|He easily deflects it's laser while running at top speed. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png|Ulrich is too late to save Yumi, and she is devirtualized. A Great Day Ulrich supersprint trail image 1.png|Landing after slicing through several Hornets. A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png|Yumi and Odd take out a Tarantula. A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Aelita and Yumi land in the Mountain Sector. Un grand jour 237.jpg|A Hornet explodes in mid air. Un grand jour 217.jpg|Yumi looks concerned here. Un grand jour 216.jpg|The group take a walk through the Sector for once.. Samurai vs samurai image 1.png|Ulrich faces off with his clone. Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1 1280.jpg|Ulrich has a close fight with his clone here. Sin título.png|She makes a small shield to protect herself with. XANA 610.jpg|The Scyphozoa appears. Triple sot 339.jpg|''"Energy Field!"'' 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Aelita fights in the Mountain Sector. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita frantically runs to the tower. Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita have trouble finding their way through the fog. Surmenage 357.jpg|The Digital Sea as seen in the Mountain Sector. Surmenage 322.jpg|Odd is devirtualized. Surmenage 246.jpg|Yumi deflects a monster's attack with her Tessen Fan. Surmenage 195.jpg|Yumi is virtualized in the Sector. Mountain image 1.png|The narrow paths of the Mountain Sector Mountain image 2.png|Fog can be seen on the long pathway. Mountain paths .png|The path seen from high above. Aelita 0872.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity with both hands. Kankrelat guards the tower.png|Large rocks make for good cover when fighting. Mountain image 3.png|More mist consumes most of the Sector. Odd 0936.jpg|Odd prepares himself. Fdfdfdbx.png|Odd cat runs in the Mountain Sector. Cold War Ulrich uses Super Sprint image 1.png|''"Super-sprint!"'' Cold War Odd fires a Laser Arrow image 1.png|''"Laser Arrow!"'' Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|The Warriors standing together. Sabotage 016.jpg|Odd is glitched in mid air. Sabotage 011.jpg|A Tarantula notices.. Sabotage 006.jpg|Yumi's Tessen Fan about to slice through a Krab. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg|Hornets stalk Aelita through the Sector. Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich about to cut the tower's connection in Revelation. Fausse piste 345.jpg|Odd is saved by Yumi as well. Fausse piste 276.jpg|Odd uses his claws to scale the moutain wall. Fausse piste 270.jpg|The three head for the activated tower. Fausse piste 259.jpg|Aelita is saved before falling into the Digital Sea. Il est sense d etre insense 249.jpg|Aelita blocks a laser by using her Energy Fields as a shield. Il est sense d etre insense 250.jpg|X.A.N.A. William throws down his sword behind Aelita. Il est sense d etre insense 316.jpg|Odd and Yumi stand in the Mountain Sector. Il est sense d etre insense 337.jpg|Yumi is devirtualized by William. Il est sense d etre insense 338.jpg|X.A.N.A. William about to be hit with Yumi's Tessen Fans. Raz_de_maree_115.jpg|Persued by Krabs Raz_de_maree_145.jpg|The Digital Sea has risen Raz_de_maree_176.jpg|The Digital Sea flooding higher and higher. Gallery: Evolution Evolutiontower.png|An activated tower in Mountain Sector. WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroying a Krab. Tower.PNG|An activated tower closer view. Stab.PNG|Ulrich attacking a Krab. Deflect.PNG|Ulrich deflecting a shoot. Ulrich VS William.PNG|William and Ulrich fighting. Ulrich on the egde CLE 5.PNG|Ulrich almost falling into the digital sea. William saved Ulrich CLE 5.PNG|William saving Ulrich from falling. chaos_a_kadic_166.jpg|The Mountain Sector with some smoke. William on OverBike CLE 5.PNG|William on the Overbike. Rivalry6|Ulrich super sprinting into the tower. Rivalite 619.jpg|William showing off at Ulrich. rendez_vous_292.jpg|Sky view. rendez_vous_448.jpg|The area around the activated tower. Les sans codes 099.jpg|Floating stones. Les sans codes 030.jpg|Front view. Rendezvous2|The activated tower. Rendezvous11|Odd and William. Rendezvous19|Data lines coming out from the tower. Rendezvous18|Kankrelats defending the tower. Rendezvous44|Odd and William walk through the Sector. Rendezvous42|William and Odd are virtualized. Rendezvous60|Being confronted by Bloks in Rendezvous Rendezvous59|Odd is constantly talking. Rendezvous57|Odd holding his board. Rendezvous51 Rendezvous70 Rendezvous69 Rendezvous67 Rendezvous66 Rendezvous65 Rendezvous64 Rendezvous62 Rendezvous61 Rendezvous100 Rendezvous99 Rendezvous98 Rendezvous97 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous94 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous103 Rendezvous101 Rendezvous140 Rendezvous138 Rendezvous135 Rendezvous150 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous144 Rendezvous143 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous156 Rendezvous154 Rendezvous152 Rendezvous196 Rendezvous193 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous217 Rendezvous216 Rendezvous211 Rendezvous207 Rendezvous225 Rendezvous221 Gallery: Misc. Aelita_234.jpg|The Mountain Sector seen in the Interface. Surmenage 313.jpg|How the mountain sector appears in the Factory Interface. Un grand jour 292.jpg|The Interface map zoomed out to show more of the Sector. Gravite Zero 327.jpg|The Mountain Sector shown on the Factory Interface. Yumi Opening Title.png|Yumi in the Opening Of Season 1 seen in Mountain Sector. Territoire Montagnes clip image006.jpg|The Mountain Sector in the Holomap. es:Montañas fi:Vuoristosektori fr:Montagnes pl:Góry pt:Montanhas ru:Горный сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Mountain Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game